


If You Run

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Coercion, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dipper centric, Dipper is 25, Don't copy to another site, Eldritch Bill Cipher, Horror, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Trans Dipper Pines, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: If there is one thing Bud Gleeful and Stanley Pines can agree on, it's that they hate the sleazy car salesman on the edge of town.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by the song devil's train but tbh I just needed to write something and not care where it went
> 
> fic title a song by Desert Sessions.

Dipper is the only one who remembers Weirdmageddon and the one who planned it.

Sometimes, he wonders if it was even real. If maybe he's the one who's wrong, when no one else does, and when it happened so long ago.

On those days, he remembers this is Gravity Falls, and weird things happen, and if anything, the memory loss of everyone else is more suspicious. (That, and ever since everyone has been unable to leave, Gravity Falls is home. This is the new normal. Whatever constitutes as normal, here...)

And what Dipper knows, most of all, is that it has to be Bill's fault. Whatever he's playing at, whatever Plan B is in the works now that they stopped his first attempts to remake the world in his image, whatever stalemate led here for 13 years...

Posing as Bud Gleeful's newest competition in the car lot isn't even subtle.

It's like he's winking at Dipper, then putting a bright blinking sign over his head, that says, "Bill Cipher's Car Lot, Best Deals Around, Sealed With A Handshake And A Smile" and daring him to make a move, even if Dipper knows to keep his distance. Literally. The winking was more than obvious, with Bill's new set of eyes, and the blinking signs are gaudy and headache-inducing.

(Dipper knows not to jump the gun, though. People are still disappearing, however slowly. In no way Dipper can prove. But Dipper knows when to play it safe, and can't make a move until he knows he has a way to neutralize Bill that will work, or at least render him powerless long enough to do something that will count.)

And he can't risk his family again. Not when Bill has already made it clear he's more than willing to target Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy, Pacifica, and Grunkle Ford. The pointed double-meanings and looks he shot their way, while sizing them up and seeming to check if anyone flew under the radar... Dipper knows secrets are a liability. But with them being defenseless and without memory, he can't bank on something turning for the worse, so he keeps it close to his chest.

Dipper doesn't know if Bill knows that he knows. But he doesn't think he can keep the ruse up for much longer. He's doing his best to use everything Stan taught him to lie convincingly, but he doesn't have the best poker face under pressure, and after thirteen years, you can only avoid someone for so long before things get dicey.

As for Ford...

If Dipper is going to breakthrough to anyone, he's his first option. (It also helps that Ford has some residual distrust for Cipher that isn't rooted in competition. Feelings he can't explain. Feelings Dipper is going to find a way to use to get his memories back!)

Whatever is happening right now, be it some elaborate dream, or nightmare, or altered state of reality, or time travel, what have you...

The fact remains: Ford has memories of Bill with intense emotions and a lot of baggage, however repressed.

Getting him to remember will be easier.

And if anyone can help Dipper find a way out of this mess, it's Uncle Ford.

\--

The real trouble begins when Uncle Stan asks the twins to case Cipher's place.

Dipper can't let Mabel go over there alone, at any cost.

So he volunteers for first shift. He will find a way to get Mabel out of the obligation somehow.

Thirteen years of carefully cultivated avoidance measures, guzzled down the drain...

But Dipper finds he can't quite be afraid.

He's too angry, and too tired, and he mostly wants to sock Bill in his smug face.

It's been a long time in coming.

And if that doesn't work, he can at least try the only plan he's made to try and give Bill a run for his money.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a spider crawled on me while I was working on this and completely derailed everything so I'm posting this to work on tomorrow because I am not having a good time and i need a distraction
> 
> and yes, I could just wait to post it. but i'm not.
> 
> because there's a fifty percent chance i will edit this to completion being unable to sleep due to spiders
> 
> EDIT: this is complete now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that being said I will probably find a way to incorporate spiders into this now
> 
> because the fear of creepy crawlies will help with the ambiance or whatever eventually when things go sideways
> 
> i have no idea where the fucking spider went
> 
> and like, i don't have issues with spiders
> 
> i have issues with them crawling on my skin and possibly doing it again because it may have fallen next to me again
> 
> the paranoia is real
> 
> also on the subject of disclaimers, which... I dunno I think my tagging is clear but just to be even more thorough, i write dark shit. so this is gonna get dark. just fyi.

"You're out late, kid. Something the matter?"

Dipper didn't mean to get caught the minute he was on the property.

Sure, he knows Bill is good.

But Dipper has been doing recon for a long time. He should be quicker. (Too late now.)

Dipper turns to face the repackaged demon of his nightmares.

Aside from the singular gold triangle earring, the clean shave, and the streaks of gray in his hair, Bill looks like a cross between a 50's radio host and Humphrey Bogart, if that combination of things didn't totally look quite right and had a dirty blond baby with George Clooney. Dipper blames focusing on those details on Bill trying to be as blandly nonthreatening at first glance, and finds it easier to rationalize potentially punching his lights out, if he ignores the wrongness leaking out from the edges of the human mask Bill cobbled together and the too-many teeth in his mouth. (Dipper had tried exorcism from afar, and when that had been a wash, gone other routes to figure out just what the hell was going on.)

Still. None of that matters now, because Bill is busy looming over him. Hands in his yellow tweed pockets, sure, but that don't mean much, especially when he is long and spindly and has over a foot of height over Dipper's own 5'2" stature.

Dipper tries to not let himself be trapped between the hood of the car and Bill- tries and fails, because Bill is already breathing down his neck.

"No, I'll just be going now-" It might not be the most convincing excuse but Dipper is more concerned with making an immediate break for it.

Bill catches him by the shoulder, hauling him back.

Dipper's tailbone slams into the hood of the car hard enough to bruise.

"Let me go-" Dipper growls.

Bill's eyes narrow, and his tone is airy and grating as ever.

"Look, Pine Tree-"

_Fuck._

"You've been a real good sport about everything. But you can't play dumb with me."

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

Bill knows.

Dipper starts throwing punches to fight his way out. Might not do much, but Bill is still in a body, there's got to be some give-

Bill twists Dipper's arm around his back and shoves him on his stomach, Dipper's jaw grazed as it hits the hood of the car too hard.

Extra strength. Great. Whatever Bill souped up his new form with, it isn't playing by the rules of physics, which Dipper has a backup plan for, but will never not find terrifying.

"How 'bout we take this inside, kid? We're long overdue for some catching up..."

And then Dipper is being hauled into the backseat of the Cadillac, a hand over his mouth as the door slams shut.

Dipper bites down on the leather gloves, but knows a losing battle when he sees it.

\--

Bill takes his formerly occupied hand and gives a wave. The car starts moving on it's own, out into the middle of fuck-all nowhere in the woods, to the places not quite beyond the falls, but ones Dipper can't map- not for lack of trying but because the weirdness quota doesn't allow it.

Not that Dipper expected anything else from Bill, now that he's been well and truly had.

(And Dipper tries not to let his only hope for weaseling out of this be too obvious. The last thing he needs is to tip his hand before he has Bill exactly where he wants him, and without an audience might be better, seeing as he can't afford to drag his family into this when they're vulnerable.)

"Figured we could use some privacy..." Bill trails off, eyeing Dipper up and down like he wants to peel away the skin and reveal the brain matter beneath.

Dipper shivers, and tries to ignore the fact Bill still has him sprawled out in his lap.

"You know, I got to hand it to ya..." Bill chews each word, arms spread out over the seat headrests. The sound is a little bit to adjust to, even if the volume and the edge of his real, echoing voice remains the same. "You really are slippery sucker, keeping your head down, getting out of dodge every time I got close. Didn't think you had it in you for the long haul..."

Dipper gets thrown back against his chest when the car lurches over a root, and cranes his neck to glare, and not just because one arm wraps around Dipper's abdomen, a bit too tight.

"What do you want, Bill?"

"You're all business today." Bill sighs, and Dipper bites his tongue when Bill picks him up and turns him around to face him. "I can respect that, kid. I really can. But I was also hoping we could keep this cordial. We're all friends here, right?"

"Hardly." Dipper teeth grind together automatically.

"HA! That's a good one. You don't know it yet, but you need all the help you can get."

Dipper swallows at the volume, and the expression on Bill's face, and finds himself being drawn in despite his attempts to reign it in. Misdirection is always a tool, and he isn't going to be suckered by it. (Especially when he needs to play Bill as much as he knows the demon is playing him.)

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you think I've put my plans for your dimension on hold just because your family found a way to keep us trapped here indefinitely? Please. There's bigger stuff in the works. Other players. You get the idea. And the simple fact of the matter is, I'm the only one eyeing this hot piece of real estate who is in your corner, whatever else you might think."

Bill's right. That is rich.

"You expect me to actually agree to work _with_ you?" Dipper can't quite keep the incredulity out of his tone, and marvels at the gall Bill thinks he has to pull this off.

"If you want your family and this hick town to make it out the other side, yeah. I think I'm being real nice about it, seeing as you and your folks did manage to be a real PAIN." Bill taps Dipper on the nose, his eyes turning red before the placid smiles settles back over his face, too wide and stretched not to make the hair on the back of Dipper's neck rise. "Take the peace offering, kid. It's the only one you're gonna get."

Dipper files this development away, and moves on to the real meat of the matter, the one thing Bill's been sidestepping the entire time.

"You didn't say what you need me for."

"No, I sure DIDN'T. That would be telling. So, Pine Tree. Unless you want to make this unpleasant... How about we make a deal?"

Dipper slaps the proffered hand away.

"I'll never make another deal with you ag-"

Bill dumps Dipper out of his lap in one smooth motion, and Dipper falls on his back like an upturned turtle, Bill's knees pinning Dipper thighs, and one palm splayed over Dipper's chest to keep him from moving anywhere.

"You sure? Cuz, from where I'm standing, you've got no cards and a lot to lose." Bill waggles his other fingers in the air. "Me, I'm on the up and up. Moving on to BIGGER and better things..."

"If you think for one second that I'd help you end the world for some empty promises-"

"Priorities change. But I have no problem destroying your family for what they pulled, Pine Tree. The only question is how long I want to draw it out-"

"What's stopping you?" Dipper snarls.

"Never waste a bargaining chip before negotiations, kid." Bill fiddles with his tophat, giving Dipper a speculative glance. 

"Really? That's all you got?" Dipper challenges. "The way I see it, nothing I do here is going to stop whatever it is you've got planned."

"Now that's where you're wrong-"

"You'll find a way out of the deal." Dipper doubles down. "You always do."

"Is this really the hill you want to die on? Knowing you can save them, and making the excuse you can't? We both know you better than that, Pine Tree. A fighting chance is better than no chance at all."

That, unfortunately, does land a little too close to home.

Dipper eyes dart to the blank expression on Bill's face, from the way his vision doubles and he's not quite seeing a body so much as Bill superimposed against it. The dried blood caked on his beard itches, and his bruised chin aches, and he's too-aware of the pressure digging into his calves.

And Dipper doesn't like the look Bill is giving him. Like he's fresh meat ready for slaughter.

But he doesn't have an out. Not yet...

"What could you possibly want from me?"

Bill claps his hands together.

"Now we're getting somewhere!"

Bill crouches lower, propping his jaw as he leans on his elbows, Dipper still trapped under him, only to do the last thing Dipper expects.

The interior of the car smells like new leather and blood. Fresh blood.

But that's because Dipper bit down when Bill kissed him.

He's honestly surprised. He didn't know Bill could bleed. Or that he was a fan of kissing.

Or why the hell he kissed him.

The sinking feeling and goosebumps settling over Dipper only increase double-time, and all of his back-up plans shrivel up and die as he realizes he has no idea what Bill wants from him, but that trying to reel him in to get one over him is no longer going to cut it.

"What-" Dipper's voice breaks despite himself, as he tries to throw another punch, only for his hand to get caught and squeezed, painfully, before Bill forces Dipper's arms back down by his sides.

Bill licks the blood from his lips, his thin pupils longer and narrower. His hat remains on his head, tilted askew from Dipper's squirming.

"Look, Pine Tree. I'm a dream demon. And if I can't get what I need one way, I have no problem going through other avenues, especially when this form is only good for so much. And here's the thing. I'm getting what I need from you, one way or another. Whether you take the deal or not is merely a question of self-preservation. So. What's it gonna be? Take the deal and win a free ride for you and your family, no payback, no harm done by me, or I do what I want and nab what I need from you without any promises to the contrary?"

Dipper does shake, this time.

Even when he doesn't like where this is going at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want everyone to know the cursing is all the spider's fault


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> once again please be aware this is dark and not a good time
> 
> so like, be prepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this just cuts off but there will be an extension because I haven't got to certain parts yet and I'm kind of developing more plot for this... dunno why

"Why me?" Dipper challenges.

Bill sheds his coat and shirt, and drops them unceremoniously to the floor. He's heavy, all corded muscle, Dipper only able to focus blonde hair trailing down his chest because he can't stand looking at the expression on his face.

"What, I can't enjoy the view? Is that not reason enough-"

Bill rips Dipper's shirt right off him, and Dipper flinches reflexively, not just from the cold but from the gloved fingers tracing his clavicle and farther down, to his bellybutton and lower-

"Cut the bull." Dipper keeps stalling, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible as he searches for anything that could break skin on his hand and allow him to draw some kind of temporary containment or banishment circle. The longer Bill enjoys the sound of his own voice and runs his mouth, the more time Dipper has to try and use the only tactic he has left to try and keep the demon away from him and his family, and get himself free-

"Wow. Way to kill the mood."

Dipper freezes as a hand grabs his jaw, forcing him to look back up. Bill's other hand wrenches Dipper's roaming hand back down, grip tight enough to bruise.

"Fine." Bill sighs, looking almost fond as he musses Dipper hair, playing with the waves that only got curlier once the testosterone kicked in. "You know the stakes already, for one. And you were a comfortable, obedient puppet, once upon a time, at least while it lasted. Waste not, want not." The hand on Dipper's head slides down his neck and moves all the way to the zipper of his jeans, undoing it and the buttons before his thumbs are gripping Dipper's pelvis, too tight, and then he tugs the waistband down to where his own legs pin Dipper's apart.

Bill shifts, applies more pressure, forcing them to open wide even as Dipper tries to squirm out from under him.

"Helps that you aren't that much of an eyesore to look at, for, you know, being a three-dimensional fleshbag with limited temporal comprehension-"

Bill starts palming the front of Dipper's boxers, the contact too warm and sudden even with the fabric between them, stroking lazy circles before his thumb catches on the spots that make Dipper forget to breathe.

"And why... this?" Dipper huffs, and pointedly tries not to jolt every time Bill touches him. He can't stop flinching.

Bill shrugs, and gives Dipper another once-over with hooded eyes.

"Why not?" Bill's deadpan rumbles deep in his chest, but then echoes outward, all around, as Bill tips forward and sprawls out on top of him, undoing his own belt.

A hysterical laugh bursts from Dipper's mouth.

"You wouldn't be threatening me just to-"

Bill covers Dipper's mouth, not caring if when Dipper bites down, the leather taste enough to make him choke reflexively.

"Look, kid," Bill rubs his eyes, "Maybe the nuance of our relationship got lost on you over the years. So I'll do you a solid and LAY it all out for you..."

One foot kicks Dipper's jeans down to his ankles as Bill grinds up against him, the bulge of his dick impossible to ignore as it rides up against Dipper's own, his boxers damp and sticky and uncomfortable.

The hand over Dipper's mouth instead closes around his throat.

Dipper swallows, gasping, struggling-

Bill lowers his head, hissing in Dipper's ear, "You gave me your body once. You don't get to take it back-"

The hand around Dipper's throat finally loosens as Bill moves back.

Dipper heaves, trying to scramble before being dragged in close again. A thumb brushes over his scars and catches the edge of his nipple, with Bill still looking at him likes he's nothing, like Dipper is some weird specimen he's going to unravel in his hands-

Dipper flinches when his boxers are ripped off, and he can't stop the growl from the slight burn, gloved fingers pressing up into his cunt without any preparation save for what Bill's already wrung out of him. Bill's other hand keeps stroking himself, the head of Bill's cock brushing the inside of Dipper's thigh.

Dipper headbutts the crook of Bill's neck as if it will do anything to make him budge. He smells like sweat rust and sulfur Dipper would do anything to be anywhere else.

"When it comes down to the wire, Pine Tree, you exist to be used. I've come to _collect_ -"

Bill's breath is warm against Dipper's lips, as Dipper tries to turn his head away-

"And that's all you need to know."

There's a tongue pushing past his lips and Dipper can't quite keep his mouth shut as the hand moves out of him, only for a thumb to instead start stroking the tip of his cock, sans the gloves, until Bill pushes up inside him.

\--

One of Dipper's socks is loose, barely clinging to his foot as it dangles over the edge of the seat. He doesn't know why that's what he zeroes in on, except he does, because he wants to ignore everything else happening to him.

Bill doesn't make it easy.

Dipper's cunt feels stretched and too full, but it only hurts when Bill shoves in too hard, and too deep, each thrust slow and erratic and feeling like it's going to bruise.

Two hands wrap around the small of Dipper's back, hugging him in close before they shove him back down.

Dipper hates him. He hates him he hates him and he's going to make him pay and-

Bill pulls Dipper up while still inside him, re-positions Dipper's legs so he's straddling his thighs as Bill rocks up into him. Dipper's back arches and his toes curl, the change of angle enough for Dipper's unwilling body to melt into something boneless, Dipper's head fuzzy and the warmth and the need shooting up his spine like electricity, a mouth pressing against his own as it falls open.

And Dipper hates Bill more, because he did that on purpose.

"Not so shy now, are you?" Bill's voice hisses, before laughter crackles in Dipper's ears.

Dipper tries to pry the hand stroking his cock off of him, only for the hand to grasp his own and trap it there, forcing Dipper to ride himself through it as Bill rolls his hips and thrust in again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a later chapter:
> 
> \--
> 
> Dipper rips the earring out of Bill's ear, and stabs him in the eye with it.
> 
> And then Dipper stumbles out of the car and runs for his life.


End file.
